


who to trust

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Self-Destruction, unhealthy mindsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: let it burnfor he trusted no one
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	who to trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is going anon bc I feel a little strange writing this. Even if Wilbur's current mindset manages to be the brand of angst I normally write. That said has anyone seen his songs? Like the brand of angsty insanity he radiates is just... mmmmm
> 
> Anyways, to sum up my mcyt tumblr experience yesterday -  
> Everyone who only got into watching Wilbur during the SMP: Villain Wilbur!  
> Me: Oh so the god complex is back? Ok. But also Wilbur angst just good delicious Wilbur angst for the soul.

Who did he trust, when he couldn’t even trust himself?

Who could he seek, when the walls crumbled all around him?

Betrayed, hurt, lost.

He looked for control but it slipped from his grasp.

He sought for friends but would they even last?

His mind was frayed. His world now decayed.

He couldn’t recognise it, that home he’d created.

The people he cared for, lost in “lies”.

So why not let it burn?

And from the ashes, start anew.

All while maddened laughter echoes in his dreams.

Was it his enemy’s?

Or perhaps, was it his own?

* * *

His heart was made of glass.

Easily broken and shattered.

But the sharp pieces remained.

Pretty and deadly.

To hurt friends and enemies.

His words, sweet.

And yet, they were poison.

To them, and to himself.

He cared not for the world,

And spiraled into self-destruction.

Because there was no one there to catch him.

...

...

...

For who could he trust? When he didn’t even trust himself?

_**"Help me..."** _

**Author's Note:**

> watching a lot of minecraft youtubers who write stories for their worlds to act out this delve into writing about them was inevitable...


End file.
